Strings Hold Us Up
by RUNOS SISTER
Summary: Helena Wayne is in love, point blank. Her dad refuses to accept Victor and forbids him from ever seeing her again. Helena acts out, fighting the depression of a heart break. But her dad has a secret of his own. As does her mom, step-mom, and even Victor. Will Helena form her own secret or forget everything about the man she loves. Who's really pulling the strings? StrongT R
1. Chapter 1

She was running with nowhere in mind, just running across the country side that slowly gave way to the familiar black city streets. The streets gave way to houses and that slowly revealed family's gathering in the front yard. Her feet slowed and she saw bare feet as she touched grass. There was a man turning on a grill, a three year old girl with fiery red hair pulling at his pants. A smile turned on her face, this was home. This little house, the little red-headed girl, Vic, and her. Then a woman came out, she had sandy blonde hair and way too small clothes on. She walked over to him, pushed the child away, and kissed Vic full on the lips. _No_.

Furiously blinking her eyes open, a gasp escaped her throat. Her bed was warm, the sheets wrapped protectively around her bare skin.

"What the hell."

Something stirred next to her, looping an arm around her waist and pulling tightly. She knew who it was, she didn't need to fear him. A giggle almost escaped her lips as he pushed his face into her neck, only to have his eyes and nose tickled by her hair.

"Bad dream?" Of course, he always knew what was going on with her. She loved it most of the times, it was one of the reasons she let him get so close to her at first.

"No," she wriggled out of his grasp and turned to face him, "the worst nightmare ever."

"Maybe it was the churro you had after dinner. The cinnamon used to flavor it hypnotizes the mind into being addicted to it."

"How does that lead to nightmares?"

"Suddenly introducing and withholding addictive substances to and from your diet and bloodstream has various side effects. One of which is hallucinations." He nuzzled his face past her neck and rested his chin on her shoulder. Helena sighed as he spoke, his voice husky with sleep was music to her ears. His grip on her waist tightened and she giggled lightly as she felt herself being pulled back further into his arms. Lowering his head, he started to nibble where her neck and shoulders met.

"Vic," she tried to chastise him, "Victor, you have to leave soon."

"Why is that?" he mumbled into her neck, brushing away stray pieces of hair.

"My da—"

"Helena Fiona Wayne!" Helena felt Vic's arms go slack around her, and she felt herself start to tremble. Sensing her panic, Vic moved her behind him, his fingers tracing patterns on the inside of her wrist. Helena held her sheets to her chest, fear growing like a small bubble in the pit of her stomach. Bruce Wayne, Batman attire or not, was not a father who needed to be pissed off to take severe action.

"Dad! What are you—"

"I came home early and Alfred told me that you have a friend over. I was coming to see what you wanted for breakfast for once so Alfred wouldn't fall on the stairs. And now I see you in bed with Victor Sage! Helena he's the son of potheads, he most likely is one as well with all those conspiracies he manages to come up with!" Taking a few steps into his daughter's room, Bruce felt sick to his stomach with rage. No father wanted to walk in on their daughter after she had a boy spend the night with her, regardless of their ages.

"Dad I—"

"Mr. Wayne—"

"Enough! Victor you have three minutes to gather your clothes and be out of my house," Bruce's eyes narrowed at Victor's closeness to Helena in _her_ bed in _his_ house, "and never come back." Bruce leaned himself against the white and purple door and concentrated on slowing his breath and counting off the three minutes. Helena didn't notice the lack of warmth from her beloved red head's arms until she heard the muffled _fwaap _of a hoodie being pulled over his head. Blinking her eyes, she tried to make sense of what was happening. Why was he leaving? Why wasn't he standing up to her father? Why was her father doing this, she was nineteen and he was her boyfriend! She watched as Victor walked towards her father and spoke in a low voice to him. Her father's eyes widened and then narrowed before he hissed something at the ginger, pointing the direction in which the staircase that led to the front door was. Victor's shoulders slumped slightly and he walked steadily in the pointed direction. Helena wrapped her sheets the best she could around her and timidly ran across the carpeted floor. Her father grabbed her by the shoulders and gave her a slight shake.

"It's bad enough I walked in on my daughter with a boy, but someone like him? I'm surprised you even know a boy like him Helena! What would your mother say?" His voice was stern and bordering on almost worry.

"Next time bang the guy where you know you won't be found." Bruce's eyes widened, pushing his daughter into her room and towards her bed.

"Diana would never—"

"Oh you aren't talking about my biological mother? 'Cause that's what she'd have said and you know it!" Helena winced at the sound of her voice screeching at her father. She didn't hate Diana, she loved her, she was the woman who raised her, the woman she called mother. But with her dad that term almost always meant her "mother."

"Helena, you are never to see him again! So help me if I see him with you, Batman will have a murder investigation on the top of his to-do list."

"I'm nineteen! I'm not a child, and you can't keep me from seeing him! I love him!"

"He obviously doesn't love you, otherwise why would he leave!" Helena felt her throat constrict and fought against the tears welling up in her eyes. Why was he doing this to her? Bruce registered what he said and took a step forward.

"Helena," his voice was soft as if he was approaching a wounded animal.

"I hate you! Get out, get out, get out! I hate you! You're not my father!" Holding the sheet with one hand she pushed Bruce back with every word she screamed until she slammed the door behind him and locked it. Sobbing she leaned against the door and slid down until she could hug her knees. Why was this happening to her?

* * *

**The fight scene is not this chapter's shining moment. This was actually based on a dream I had that was the same up until Brucie boy came into the room. Unfortunatly I do not own Huntress or Question... Or the Justice League... I only own a vast imagination :3. Before anyone can get onto me about Huntress being Batman's kid with Catwoman, the original Huntress was just that. But personally I can't see Battie staying with the side of bad and evil and mumbo jumbo. Plus I think it's cute how he gets flustered around Wonder Woman. So yeah expanding my regions again while I have writer's block for my other stories which will be updated by next Friday. Some will even be re-written, looking back I was a very- childish writer. Reviews would be realllly nice since I have to go take the ACT in about seven hours and could use the small distraction.**


	2. Chapter 2

Helena felt the light tickle in her left foot originally. It slowly climbed up her ankle and twisted itself around her calf and squeezed. Yelping softly, she fell to the side and stretched her legs. She was supposed to go shopping with Diana, but she had locked the door after banning her father from her room.

"Helena I know your upset with your father, but please at least come down for a snack," Diana's strong firm voice wasn't muffled in the slightest by her door and Helena almost smiled at the thought. Grabbing her sheet that was awkwardly wrapped around her, she shuffled over to her bathroom. Unlike the rest of her room, it was a deep blue accented by a lighter blue. Closing the door behind her out of habit, she stood before her mirror and took in her appearance. Her hair was slightly matted and she could see fading lines on her face from the seams of her pillows. Her eyes were bright, but sad. Her skin seemed to glow slightly, and there was a red blob peeking out from underneath the sheet on her neck. Dropping the sheet, she starred her reflection in the eyes and reevaluated her appearance. Reaching up a hand to cover the bright red mark on her neck she smiled slightly, closing her eyes. Then she remembered: _he left her_. The smile faded from her face as her eyes opened suddenly and her hand dropped to her side.

"He didn't love you did he? Your dream is the truth. He's going to marry some bleach headed busty tramp and have a child with her. You won't exist to him at all," she spoke evenly and firmly to herself despite the tears forming. After a moment she allowed herself a slight sob before turning on the hot water to her shower and stepping in. For a moment she stood under the steaming water, letting herself cry silently. Reaching for her shampoo, she squeezed out enough to cover her palm thickly and lathered it for a moment between her two hands before leaning away from the water and fiercely scrubbing her hair. The smell of lavender invaded her nose as suds slithered down the sides of her face. Throwing her head back under the stream of water, she resisted a scream of pain. Her fierce scrubbing had cut into her scalp, soap and hot water alike glazing over the scratches. Forcing her fingers through her thick locks, she grimaced at the amount of suds that she squeezed out of her hair before letting the water pressure wash away the rest.

"Helpless little girl. Barely legal. He never needed you."

She reached for the conditioner, not even bothering to put it in her hands but opting to squeeze it directly into her hair before slamming the bottle back on the rack.

"Three year difference didn't matter then. All that mattered that you were willing to love him."

Her hands viciously massaged the conditioner in, this time she cried out as it seeped into her cuts. After a moment she threw her head back under the water, not to rinse out the conditioner but to feel the hot water fall onto her face. Whipping away as water sloshed up her nose, she turned off the water and wrung her hair out before she stepped out of the shower and reached for a towel. Wrapping it around her lithe body, she walked back to her mirror and looked her reflection in the eyes. Her hair hung in wet clumps around her face, small streams of water forming only to meet the fluffy edge of the towel.

"It doesn't matter. Even if you still love him."

**LOCATION: Bat Cave**

"What are you thinking Victor? Do you want her to end up hurt from this?"

"No."

"Then why are you doing this to her!"

"Because I—"

"There are rules about this! You don't date teammates or sleep with a teammate's daughter!"

"Well gee Bruce, you and Diana worked out pretty well. Not to mention you and Catwoman, guess there's nothing in the rules about sleeping with the enemy."

Bruce ran a hand through his hair before collapsing in the chair across from Vic. Vic sighed before pushing his hair back.

"Bruce I love her. I don't care that she's Batman's and Catwoman's daughter. To me she's Helena. I don't care if I have to keep my theories to myself or hide the fact that I'm The Question. I love her."

Bruce looked up and locked eyes with the man sitting across from him. His eyes were bright and his posture was definite. His eyes hardened as he took in his state of dress, thin grey work out sweats and a light colored hoodie. He made up his mind and locked eyes once more with Victor.

"You will stay away from Helena, both as Victor Sage and The Question." Victor stood silently and walked to the hero exit before glancing over his shoulder.

"You're not the only person who loves her Bruce. Diana, me, Wally, John— we all love her." He opened the door and let it slam shut behind him. Bruce's throat tightened and he sighed deeply, letting his head drop into his hands and his posture to crumble.

"I know. And it scares me," he whispered into his hands.

* * *

**So yeah um— Helena's a bit well… Overly dramatic? Well a lot, but I think I might be pushing it to the limit. All I can say is that Bruce will have a lot more of that drama to deal with (I feel bad for him!). I must apologize for ANY Batman-bashing, I love the guy, but it has to do with the whole package of being a father not wanting his little girl to grow up. I'm the second eldest of five kids and my dad still refuses to realize that I actually have a boyfriend and I'll be a junior in a few months. There will be more fights between the two of them but on a much smaller scale, but there will be a big one between them when— wait I have revealed too much! But I can say Diana and Alfred will be making their big entrances in the next chapter! Oh yeah and I don't own Justice League... Sadly, but I can still dream... One day 3**


	3. Chapter 3

Nine days. Helena counted every one of them with a heavy heart and broken spirit. Two days her stomach counted, but the rumbling had ceased to gain her attention. Nine days since Victor had walked away from her, and two days since she had stopped eating. She moved through her life like it was a routine now. Wake up, shower, get dressed, avoid her family as much as possible, skip all meals, and then go to bed. This morning after her shower she pulled over her body her plush bathrobe that had an uneven purple plaid design. Towel drying her hair seemed like she was trying to lift a truck with one hand. Wobbling back to her room, she stumbled over the fuzzy rug that was along the side of her bed. Slowly she climbed onto her bed and collapsed on her side, her energy spent already. She shouldn't be this tired. Her eyelids flickered and slowly closed, her breathing changing from ragged and panicked to even and deep.

* * *

**ALFRED (omg!) POV**

Inhale. Exhale. Steady the tray when walking up the stairs. Knock carefully before opening the door, don't need a repeat of the 4-19 accident. This whole family has gone absolutely bonkers I must say. Master Bruce is still keeping his secret along with Miss Diana's, and anyone associated with the League as far away from his daughter as he possibly can and as it may be for the better good, it is absolute rubbish. Master Bruce has thrown himself into his work while assuring the rest of the League is as far away from Miss Helena as possible. Meanwhile Miss Helena is on a plummeting plane with jolly old Depression and Heart Break on board. And poor Miss Diana doesn't know who to comfort or what to do so she ends up in the training arena at the Watch Tower most nights before coming back to the manor and dragging Master Bruce by his ear off to bed. Well, hopefully Miss Helena has more of an appetite today than her father's.

"Miss Helena? Do you care for breakfast today?" No answer. *Sigh.*

"Miss Helena?" Poor lass, fallen asleep in her bed after her morning wash. I walk over to Miss Helena's bed side table, minding her futon at the front of her bed along with her thick plush green rug. Honestly why green? Her room featured the color purple and blue. The table was slightly cluttered with a lamp, alarm clock, and notepad with a pen attached, along with dozens of pictures. Moving the lamp back and the alarm clock to the side proved to be a rather easy task to accomplish with one hand. Shaking my head I picked up the notepad and pictures, setting down the tray where there was a newly cleaned space. The notepad was filled with sketches and doodles. One phrase that stood out was Miss Helena's name. Helena Fiona Wayne, written in a beautiful script. But what made it stand out was behind it, in a clumsier script, was the name Sage along with a clumsily made dash between the two last names. So the young man with fire for hair did have some intentions before Master Bruce drove him out. Placing the notepad against the wall behind the alarm clock, I held the pictures—about twenty or so— in my hand before deciding to look at them. The first few were of a group of five other teenagers with Miss Helena. Three boys and two girls, all smiling widely at the camera. They were at the beach, in a dance studio, the entrance to Dulivan's Catholic School, and even one where there was an angle shot of Miss Helena's room. The next few were individual shots of the youngsters, Miss Helena's small and neat print on the back of each photo. Turning one of a Latina girl doing a pirouette over, I read what was written in the blue ink.

_Mya Garcia - 16_

_May 23, 2010_

_Mya loves to dance and do business. She hopes to own her own café with Rico along with a dance studio! She even said she'll let the Gang hold some shows at the café if I help with the act!_

Mya Garcia, current co-owner of the G-N-Me Café. Well half of her dreams come true, now all she needed was that dance studio. Surely Wayne Enterprises could manage to give out money to community members and businesses that were dedicated to helping make Gotham into a better place.

Next was a picture of a dark skinned boy smiling shyly at the camera.

_Tony Michael - 17_

_July 15, 2010_

_Tony, the gang's personal tech guy! He reminds me so much of a little puppy, it's hard to remember that he can solve any tech issue when he looks like that! Go Star City!_

Studying the photo, I realized this Tony had a striking resemblance to Mark, an excellent tech man working for Wayne Enterprises electronics section. Perhaps the boy would be taking his father's place soon as old Mark is losing his sight. The following picture was not an individual shot but of another girl and a boy, both with hair so pale it seemed to glow white. Both starred at the camera with coy smirks and arms casually slung over each other's necks.

_Sondra and Gin Cluelee - 17_

_The twin terrors! They are both such divas and superstars, it's hard to imagine that they grew up in the slums of Hub City! I suppose it's good their dad left their mom otherwise I don't know what would be of these two!_

Cluelee? Quite a last name, unfamiliar but interesting enough to leave a mind curious enough to wonder where they are now. Gently placing the picture down on the stack of photos I had already seen, the last one catching my eye definitely. It was a boy with chestnut colored hair, but the picture itself seemed to be one of those Kodak moments. He was eating an ice cream come, vanilla, but there was a pair of hands pushing his head down and playing with his hair. The boy was grinning but looking up playfully. Whoever took this photo was not only a skilled photographer, but fast. With the ice cream cone dangerously close to the boy's chin, it could have ended worse. What stood out from the boy's hair however was a thick bracelet that was neon green with blue polka dots. It looked familiar, but where was it from? Turning it over I smiled at the writing.

_Rico Shay - 18_

_May 23, 2010_

_Well country boy gone city I guess is Rico. He's the oldest and has quite the sweet tooth! I guess that's why he LOVES Mya, they are so cute together! Although he's the oldest he still acts like a kid!_

With the last picture in the stack, I turned towards Miss Helena. When will this family start acting like a family?

* * *

**Okay so I said Diana would be here but… I got side tracked writing as Alfred… It's so much fun! So did I get him right? Next chapter should be up in about another few weeks! Don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Helena didn't know how long she had been asleep. Only that when she woke up her head was numb from the towel turban and that the funnel cake Alfred had brought up to tempt her into eating was hard. Helena groaned as she tried to sit up, her head spinning from the rush of blood to her head as the turban fell off. Gripping her head board for balance, she leaned down and gripped her head, trying to steady her balance and breathing. Clumps of her hair blocked her vision as she lowered her head to her pillows and groaned. She hurt everywhere. Her head, her body, her stomach. Her heart felt the worst. Curling back into a ball, she slowly wrapped her arms around herself— shielding herself from any more pain that she could possibly attain.

"Helena? Sweetie, are you awake?" Diana spoke softly as she opened the door. Helena moaned in response, Diana's light cinnamon perfume made her stomach constrict even more. Diana slowly walked over to Helena's bed; her footsteps were silent against the fluffy carpet. Helena tightened her arms around herself as she felt Diana's weight cause her bed to shift.

"Helena, sit up please. I think it's time we talked and got some food in you," Diana's voice was soft and powerful, Helena closed her eyes and willed herself to not lean towards her step‐mother. Diana had always made her feel safe, ever since she was a little girl she would come over on the weekends with some of her colleagues and after having business discussions with her father they would all play games and watch movies. Of course that had been Helena's doing, she had been a little kid who didn't have any other friends besides her father's colleagues. It hadn't ever ended too badly. Wally may have once cheated at Twister, but she had been a kid and they were like family.

"Helena. Up. Now." Diana's voice left no room for arguing, not that Helena would have been able to anyway. She whimpered as she unwound herself from her ball-like form and slowly sat up and leaned on Diana. A sweat had broken on her forehead, and her breathing was ragged. Everything felt heavy again and her semi dry hair was irritating the back of her neck. Diana carefully brought her arms around the broken girl and steadied her as she caught her breath and balance. Sweeping back some of her hair, Diana bit her lip. Helena was strong in both mind and body, but her heart was not as well protected.

"Diana?" Helena managed to mumble as she leaned into the Amazon's touch.

"Helena, you need to eat something. Since your favorite dessert didn't tempt you, I brought you some softer foods to eat," Diana spoke low and clearly. Helena smiled at the thought of Diana preparing food of any type. She could cook, especially any type of Greek recipe, but her food was scarce from her working all the time.

"Diana it hurts. Why? Why did he leave?" Helena shook with the effort to force the words out. Helena wasn't surprised when Diana wordlessly helped her to sit up and brought a spoonful of ice cream to her unmoving lips. After a stare down, Helena tentatively opened her mouth and accepted the sweet strawberry swirled vanilla ice cream. She may be in emotional hell, but she did have enough sense to not anger the woman who was beyond kind to her.

"Helena, Victor," Helena flinched at his name as Diana pressed another spoon of ice cream to her mouth, "is a nice boy but he isn't quite right in the head. I think it's best that he did leave. You have your life ahead of you."

"I love him Diana. I know him and it wasn't like him to do that! I love him. I gave him everything." Diana looked at Helena and bit her lip before tentatively pushing the spoon along with a carton of ice cream into Helena's hands. Leaning over she kissed her forehead and exhaled deeply.

"I know Helena, I know. But you can't wallow in sadness your whole life because he was an idiot. You still have a life to live and a family to love. Helena you need to let yourself heal. I have a meeting to go to for Power Enterprises, but you can reach me on my cell. You eat a good bit of that ice cream before I get back alright?" Helena nodded her head as she chomped down on a particular dense chunk of ice cream. She felt her stomach revolting in protest at the food before settling down and growling for more. Helena watched Diana walk back to her door, her hair swaying with her walk. Glancing down at the ice cream, she wondered just how much was a "good bit?"

"And Helena? Don't forget that there are aspects of our lives that are better left hidden. Maybe he did it to protect you." Helena jerked back towards her door, but it was closed and Diana was know where to be seen. She knew something. Diana knew something about why he had left and hadn't called or anything since and she wasn't telling. But how? Diana and her Dad headed up huge companies that made millions on a bad day and Victor worked at a news station. A few interviews here and there at best but that would be it, nothing to leave a lasting impression. Helena turned her attention back to the ice cream and spoon in her hands. Shoving a large spoonful into her mouth, she set it down on her counter and tore off a chunk of the cold funnel cake before stuffing it in her mouth as well. She winced at the odd and hard texture but she would need the energy. Shedding her robe she slowly made her way to her dresser and threw on underwear, sweatpants and a loose T-shirt. Making her way back towards her bed she grabbed her hair brush and pulled it through her hair. When she had her hair brushed and pulled back she reached back for the ice cream and spoon. Opening her door and closing it behind her she shoved another spoonful of ice cream into her mouth and relished at the sweet taste. Getting the feeling back into her limbs she made her way down the hallway. Reaching the stairs she grinned with the spoon hanging half out of her mouth. She was going to figure out what her parents were keeping from her. And she was going to do it in her favorite manner: Searching the mansion.

* * *

**Heheheheh... Um... Happy Update! Please don't hurt me and leave reviews! What do you think Helena will find?!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Need to just add this quick little AN. I got a review about adding Nightwing into this story, and I will, but it's gonna take a spin here from what I originally had in mind... But do not fear! It actually is gonna turn out better!**

* * *

Helena would be lying if she said she had searched the house and found what she was looking for. It was definitely not like in the movie where there's suddenly a trap door you never noticed and it lead to what you were looking for. After an hour of trudging around the house with an empty carton of ice cream and a sticky spoon she decided it was time to visit the one part of the house she had been avoiding for nearly three days, the kitchen. The counters were pristine as always, the cutlery almost daring anyone to smudge their glinting surface. The smell of vanilla wafted around the room from a candle perched on a windowsill. Helena smiled at the scent, it was one of her favorites and Diana's absolute favorite despite her natural smell of spices.

"Alfred must be at the Win-hing's Museum with Miss Pumpnill," she spoke out loud, giggling after a moment. Even with all the crap life had put her through in the last 48 hours, the thought of Alfred on a date was amusing to even her grumpy father. Opening a random cabinet, Helena dropped the spoon into the empty carton of ice cream as she searched for something to nibble on. She wasn't hungry per say, she just knew that if she didn't eat something Diana would have her ass for it. Pulling out a square of cooking chocolate, Helena wrinkled her nose before putting it back and closing the cabinet. Turning towards the fridge and freezer, a small smile crept onto her face.

"I wonder if there's any left. It is the season for them," she mumbled to herself as she opened the fridge and was met with the sight of fully stocked rows of food. After a moment of shifting around thawing packages of chicken and a bag of hand-picked lemons, she was rewarded with five or so boxes of the berry. Pulling one out and tossing the clear and holey package into the sink, she closed the door to the fridge and opened the freezer. Grabbing the gallon sized carton of vanilla bean ice cream, Helena set to work making her favorite treat, one she knew would at least get calories into her system in an easy way. She'd eat something small and hot for dinner or snack when Diana got home.

Grabbing a tall glass and filling it a fourth of the way with ice, Helena flipped on the water and searched for the blender as the plastic container was burdened under the heavy flow of water. Finding the blender stashed behind last year's top coffee maker, Helena fought back the smile she knew was crossing her face. Alfred was more of a tea person, along with Diana, while her father loved his coffee addiction. She herself preferred hot chocolate, but she could handle tea or coffee if need be. Preferably coffee though.

"Blender, vanilla ice cream, strawberries… Yep that's it," Helena spoke aloud, opening the top of the ice cream and reaching for a large spoon. Shoveling the ice cream from the container to the blender, she allowed her thoughts to wonder to the last time she had made her favorite treat. Victor had come over to visit on one of the few nights that everyone else was out. He had grumbled about some conspiracy or another but he eventually did drink the frosty-like treat she had made. Shameless flirting led to Vic having to take a shower to get the semi-melted ice cream out of his hair while she laughed from the other side of the door, teasing him about how she expected more of a show. The sound of the spoon hitting the cardboard at the bottom of the carton snapped her back to her senses. Running over to the sink, she turned the water off and picked up seven of the berries, pulling the leaves off before she tossed them in the blender. Finally she emptied the glass of ice and secured the top. Plugging in the blender she hesitated before turning it on, she hated the sound of the ice grinding itself along with the mechanical whirl of the blender. She knew it was childish, beyond all resolve she knew that, but the high pitched grinding grated on her nerves. Steeling her nerves, she pressed the button and ran— the whirls and whines of the machines following her.

Walking away from the kitchen, Helena felt herself drawn to the main living room. The room was rather plain in comparison to the rest of the house, but it had been her grandmother's favorite place in the whole house and in turn it had been her father's as well. She had spent most of her childhood in this room, almost more than she had spent in her bedroom! The browns and occasional reds that colored the room were homey, familiar. The few pictures in the room were formal, but they were genuine, every smile reaching their eyes and the feeling of security radiated from each picture. Her favorite was the one next to the grandfather clock, her grandparents at their wedding. But something was off with the picture. Helena stumbled to the picture, her eyes searching for what was different. After a moment it struck her.

"Well huh, it's not the picture, it's the clock! Someone's moved the clock!" The clock was jarred to the side, not by much but enough to see that there was something behind it. Pressing her cheek to the wall she starred at the crack that was just there. There were screws there, colored just right that they seemed invisible, but they were there. One or two had been pulled back though, and Helena cautiously ran her fingers over the crack. Glancing towards the fire place, her eyes landed on the poker. A sudden adrenaline rush coursed through her veins. Helena ran to the fire place and snatched the poker from its stand. Getting back to the clock, she shoved the sharp end into the crack and pushed on the other side. Her heart was pumping, she didn't hear the distant whirring of the blender or the sound of the wood giving way as she pried the clock away from the wall. As the clock sprung loose, Helena scrambled inside, slamming the clock closed behind her. A force knocked her away from the clock, sent her tumbling down a slight slope until a curved something slammed against her back.

"—nit! Any luck contacting Bruce?" That voice sounded familiar.

"No, but he's fine. He always is fine, the entire league—hell— all of Gotham knows he is unbreakable." That voice not as familiar, but definitely something she's heard before.

"Until he actually breaks."

"He'll come home when he's done. That's something you and I know best of all."

"Alright. I'll see you tonight Barbs." _Barbs_.

"Bye Dick." _Dick_?! Helena rolled over onto her stomach, finally looking at what she had hit. A row of costumes starred back at her, and Helena gasped as she recognized them. A click snapped her from her thoughts as she looked to where she had heard Dick. Slowly standing up, she wiped her forehead and limped slightly towards what she assumed to be the mainframe. Standing over a large complex looking computer, in a full, skintight body suit no less, stood her first boyfriend and later adoptive brother. Standing over a computer in a secret base beneath her house, wearing a costume, was Dick Grayson. She watched as he turned around and met her eyes, "Helena?! What the hell are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing Dick. You haven't been here in years," Helena heard herself say, but her eyes were attached to the costume holder closest to the computer. The Batman suit.

* * *

**That was beyond awkward to write. Next chapter WILL be better. I am very sorry for the awkwardness, but please do review!**


End file.
